Warwick
Warwick, also known as Warwick the Warlock, is the main antagonist in Spooky Buddies. He and the Halloween Hound were sent to Fernfield by mistake, and they planned to destroy and take over the world. He was portrayed by . Biography Beginnings On Halloween in 1937, Warwick was seen with Mr. Hoot and five puppies. As the Halloween hound appeared in the mirror, Warwick had to sacrifice the puppies souls before sunrise. However as Pip's soul was about to be consumed, the sheriff, Joseph, and Joseph's dad arrived at the scene of the crime. As he was cornered and the sun was rising, Warwick jumped into the mirror with the Halloween Hound and could not be captured as he was trapped in there anyway. In Spooky Buddies 74 years have passed and on Halloween night, thanks to two rebellious boys looking around the boarded manor, Warwick and the Halloween Hound were accidentally set free from the otherside of the mirror. To prevent any witnesses from warning the town, he used a potion to turn the boys into rats. Afterwards, they set out to Fernfield to search for 5 puppies souls of the same blood (the Buddies). He also needs his staff and his spellbook. In a neighborhood in Fernfield, they saw kids in costumes trick-or-treating. After they separated, Warwick eventually finds Billy, Alice, Pete, Sam, And Bartleby with his magic staff. However, they panicked as soon as they found out Warwick was real. Billy unknowingly shot Warwick with magic from his staff, causing him to land far away. He rushed to Mr. Carolls (a.k.a."Frankendude") house and made him into a mind-controlled slave to go after the kids with the staff. At the halloween party, he finally recovered his magic staff turned Sheriff Dan into a monkey. He and the kids knew what was going on, unlike everyone else, whom thought it was just talent. As they were cornered outside, Joseph, now an old man, hits Warwick with a shovel and took them with him to safety. Warwick finds them at the church and explained that they better bring his spellbook to the manor or he would kill the buddies. As they arrived at the manor, Warwick snatches the book and blasted Joseph. But as he approached the mirror, he notices it was not his spellbook; it was the bible. As the sun was rising, Billy undid the spell and sent the evil spirits back into the netherworld. As Warwick tried to retaliate, Joseph crushes his foot and Warwick was sucked back into the mirror. Joseph destroyed the staff, causing the magic mirror itself to shatter, thus killing Warwick, and the animals that turned into stone have returned to normal. Personality Warwick was mean, bossy, determined, wicked, curious, and a bit cowardly. He often mistreated Mr. Hoot even though it would seem unnecessary. He would also shriek in a high-pitched voice at times when he gets scared. Gallery Spooky Buddies Warwick.jpg Trivia *Warwick was the first villain in the Air Buddies series to die, though it is unknown if Jean George is still alive or not. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Damned Souls Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Murderer